


Against All Odds

by JustAnotherWriter17



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Also check out the really great artwork, F/M, Gen, I have such a talented collab partner, Romance, Sort of like a scavenger hunt, but for Len
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter17/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter17
Summary: This was written for the Captain Canary Fic with a Pic Challenge based on this quote: “And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope.” -Anonymous.Update: Artwork by the lovely and talented Raila has been added!





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a fun way to meet other CC fans and it's my first collab work. Hope you enjoy this oneshot that was originally just gonna be about 2k words that ended up being over 5k. Big shout out to my awesome collab partner Raila for the epic artwork (to be added in shortly, she is finishing up now so check back later if it's not up when you read this).

                                                                                                           

 

“Uuuh guys, I think we broke time.” Sara said as the team watched a velociraptor roar out of the front window of the Waverider.

“Man why can’t we just have things go right for once!” Jax exclaimed as he walked off mumbling about checking the engine room and the time drive.

“Sooo,” Ray dragged out, “What are we supposed to do now?”

Sara shrugged, “I don’t know,” she said with a sigh. “I guess we wait for Jax to report back about the ship’s condition to see how long we are stuck here for if he needs to make repairs. I’m assuming we will be here for a little while so maybe get suited up and we’ll go looking around, see if we find anyone or anything that could help us.”

“Aye aye Captain.” Ray said with a smile and salute as he went to go put on his ATOM suit.

Sara just rolled her eyes fondly. “Alright Mick, Ray, Amaya, and I will go out if Jax comes back and says it’s going to be a while and do a quick search because who knows how many more dinosaurs are out there.”

“There are currently 7 dinosaurs in a fifteen mile radius of the time ship.” Gideon helpfully chimed in.

“Thank you Gideon.” Sara said as Jax walked back into the room.

“Yea we’re gonna be here for a while. It will take me about an hour or so to make all the repairs.”

“What if Nate stays back and helps? He picks things up really quickly, I’m sure you could teach him how to do a little bit, plus it wouldn’t hurt to have someone else learn the ship in case anything happens.”

Jax nodded to Sara and then looked over to Nate, “Yea if he’s up for it I could start him out with some simple stuff and then go from there.”

Nate just shrugged, “Sure, it will be a nice change from being in the library.”

Sara clapped her hands together, “Great since that is settled. Professor,” she said as she turned to face him, “which group do you want to go with?”

“I’ll stay here with Jefferson and Nate. Perhaps, if the time masters experienced something like this before I can find some information about how to deal with this problem.”

“Great, let’s get moving then.”

As the team split up and Mick, Sara, Ray, and Amaya got outside the assassin got a sinking feeling in her gut. “I have a bad feeling about this place so be careful. Let’s just stay within a few miles of the ship for now. We’ll split up and just look for anything that could help us to figure out how to fix this mess. Mick and I will go this way and you two can go the other direction. Keep your coms on and if we don’t run into any trouble we’ll meet back here in an hour. Sound good?”

Amaya and Ray nodded and headed off in the opposite direction.

After walking for about 10 minutes Sara and Mick noticed that the city around them had faded a bit and they were now in what resembled an abandoned neighborhood. Almost all of the houses had caution tape or signs saying that they were unstable and that there was no trespassing. However, there was one without tape or signs.

Mick turned to Sara, “The only one without tape? We goin’ in?”

Sara nodded, it was the only thing they had seen so far that looked out of place so she figured it couldn’t hurt to take a closer look since they hadn’t found anything else. “Might as well. Just watch where you step.”

Mick gruffed in confirmation and then headed to the door. “The lock was picked.”

Sara raised her eyebrow in confusion, “How can you tell?”

“You can’t see it if you just glance, but Snart taught me how to look for the more subtle signs for our safe houses.” the arsonist paused and pointed to two very faint scratch marks that Sara, as observant as she was, probably would have missed. “See this one is from the pin and this is from whatever **blunt** or flat object was used, like how you see movies using a credit card, which doesn’t work by the way.”

Sara just nodded as Mick spoke up again, “And I’m no Snart, but this looks pretty recent too.”

“Well we haven’t seen any other people around yet and I don’t really think a dinosaur could do this so let be prepared for a fight when we walk in.”

Mick smirked, “Now you’re talkin’!”

They entered the house and when they weren’t met with anyone hostile, swept the area. It definitely looked like someone had been there recently, but there was no sign of that person anymore. Mick was checking the upstairs area while Sara finished looking through the main floor. When the arsonist came back downstairs Sara was ready to call it quits and keep moving on, but something near the makeshift pallet bed on the ground caught her eye. “Mick…” she trailed off as she got closer to the item and her suspicion was confirmed. The assassin bent down to pick up the leather glove and offered it to Mick.

“That looks like his.”

“Look blondie, I know you miss him, I’m mad at the bastard for blowin’ himself up too, but this is a stretch, even for you.” the arsonist said, shocked at himself for trying to be the voice of reason in the situation.

“What’s the harm in taking it back to the ship and seeing if Gideon can get anything from it?”

Mick just shook his head, “It’s been almost a year Sara, time to face reality.”

Sara poked Mick in the chest as she walked by and out of the house, “If you want to give up on him fine, but I’m not losing hope just yet.”

Mick followed her out of the house trying to keep Sara’s hope from rising in him. One of them had to be realistic about the situation, and as much as he wanted his brother back, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.

“Ray, Amaya. Mick and I are heading back to the ship. I found something I want Gideon to look at. You two can stay out if you want to and keep looking.”

Sara and Mick walked back to the ship in silence. Sara couldn’t understand why the arsonist wouldn’t hold on to anything that might prove that Leonard is still out there, but on the other hand Mick didn’t understand why the assassin kept holding out hope only to, most likely, be disappointed.

As the approached the ship Mick held out an arm to stop Sara from boarding. “I’m just trying to keep you from being disappointed Sara. It’s been almost a year.”

“Like I said, I’ve still got hope against all the odds.”

“I don’t do feelings blondie, you know that.” he paused and held up his finger, “But I’m gonna make an exception just this once. Something happened at the Oculus after he knocked me out didn’t it? I ain’t blind or stupid. You two had a..thing didn’t ya?”

Sara sighed, “Leave it alone Mick.”

“No. Tell me what happened at the Vanishing Point.” Mick insisted.

“Fine! You want to know?! When you all got captured by the Time Masters Len and I hid. I wanted to come up with a plan to save you all, he wanted to bust out. I told him no and he pulled his gun on me. Then we got you guys back, he came to apologize and pulled this speech about thinking about the future. Specifically one between me and him. And I thought maybe…..but then...then the bastard blew himself up.”

Mick had no idea it ran that deep. For Leonard to actually bring up the future, let alone a future _with_ someone _to_ that someone, that was big. “Sara, I’m sorry, but what if it’s nothing, not his, then what?”

Sara just shook her head, “And sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we hope. My dad used to say that. Overused it really. But that’s what I’m going with this time and you are _not_ going to stop me.”

Mick just shook his head, “Fine.” He knew better than to argue with the assassin about this.

“Gideon,” Sara said as she walked into the bridge and set the glove down on the mainframe, “Can you get _anything_ from that? DNA, a fingerprint, a trace of... anything?”

“Well, this is quite peculiar.” the AI stated in a rather ominous tone for a computer.

“What?”

“This glove has traveled in the time stream before.”

“Meaning what Gideon,” Mick interrupted as more people gathered on the bridge, “Spell it out for us.”

“Whoever wore this glove was a time traveler. There is even a trace of temporal radiation left.”

“Can you track the radiation?” Sara asked.

“It is a small amount, but I can attempt to do so.”

“Great do it. And then plot a course for wherever it leads to.”

“Sara,” Ray hesitantly said, “Is this a good idea? I realize that looks a lot like Leonard’s glove, but shouldn’t we focus on this problem,” he finished as he gestured out the window.

“How do we know the two aren’t connected?” she challenged back.

Ray just sighed, he knew better than to try and fight Sara when she was set on doing something, especially with the way Mick was looking at him.

“I have traced the radiation Captain Lance, would you like to make the jump?”

Sara strapped in and the rest of the team followed suit, “When are we headed Gideon?”

“We are staying in the year 2017, but traveling for Spain.”

“Spain?”

“That is correct Captain Lance.”

“Guess we’ll have to bust out the translators again when we land.” Sara said as they took off.

Once they landed and cloaked the ship Gideon gave them a general direction of where the trace radiation was, but that was the best that the AI could do. It was a range of about a 5 miles or so away from the ship, but that is as much as they knew so the team fanned out in the area that Gideon directed them to. However, this time around there wasn’t a run down neighborhood with one odd house standing out to help guide them in their search, the area was on the coast of northern Spain and nothing seemed out of place, at least nothing seemed obviously out of place to anyone.  They were about to head back to the ship to see if Gideon could get a better track on the radiation when something shiny caught Mick’s eye. The arsonist was not one to pass up picking up a “lost” piece of jewelry so he walked over to where the silver chain laid on the ground in the beginning of an alley.

He bent over to pick it up, and when he saw what it was immediately dropped it as if it physically burned him.

“Mick,” Sara called from across the street, “let’s go.

“I found something” he called back, barely loud enough for Sara to hear, and when the assassin came walking over he pointed to the necklace, “It’s his. You were right. He’s alive.”

Sara reached down to grab it but Mick’s hand shot out to stop her, “Wouldn’t do that blondie. It must still have that time stuff in it cuz it burned me.”

Sara nodded and considered the options. “Ray! Come here and see if you can pick this up with your suit.”

The scientist walked over and picked up the necklace with his gloved hand. “It feels a bit weird but nothing too harmful if we can get back to the ship right away.”

“Perfect, let’s get moving then.” Sara said.

When they were close to the ship Ray started **fumbling** with the necklace. “Yea I can start to feel the burning. I’m going to fly back. Meet you guys there!” he finished as he took off towards the ship.

Once back on the ship Ray placed the necklace down on the mainframe and Gideon began to analyze it.

“How did you know it was his?” Jax asked curiously when the rest of the team came back.

“Did you not look at it?” Mick responded, “It’s got a handcuff charm and a gold pendant that says ‘jerk.’”

“Yea that really doesn’t answer my question man.” Jax said.

Mick rolled his eyes. “His sister gave it to him. Handcuff charm thing is the first thing she swiped, from some teen store of some sort when she was 11, and the gold charm she made with her gun. She’s got a matching one with ‘trainwreck’ on it. It’s their nicknames from each other.”

“Well,” Professor Stein interjected, “I didn’t take Mr. Snart to be the sentimental type.”

“Less feelings more drinking.” Mick gruffed as he walked out of the room and headed to the galley.

“Grab a six pack and come back, we’re jumping as soon as Gideon knows the location!” Sara called after him only to receive a wave of acknowledgement.

“The time radiation in this item is significantly stronger than the previous one Captain.” Gideon chimed in after a few minutes of silent scanning.

“Great, does that mean it will be easier to track?” Jax chimed in.

“I will not know until we get to New Zealand and I get a better read on the area of land.”

“I’ve always wanted to go to New Zealand!” Amaya exclaimed, which drew some attention to her after she had mostly just staying quit and went along with finding this teammate who she only encountered as an evil version of himself.

“Really?” Ray asked with a raised eyebrow, “Why?”

“It just seemed like a very beautiful place.”

“Fair enough.” Sara said, “Plus it doesn’t have the wildlife that Australia has. Everyone strap in.”

Mick walked into the bridge with his six pack right before they took off, “Where we goin?”

“New Zealand!” Amaya said excitedly.

Mick, despite his normal bravado, cracked a small smile at Amaya’s excitement.

After a little bit of traveling they landed in New Zealand.

A projection of the land came to life as Gideon’s voice rang out “The area here is where the time signature is the strongest.”

Sara and Mick both had amused smiles on their faces.

“The beach.” Sara stated.

“Boss hates the beach.” Mick answered with a laugh, “Man he must’ve been pissed.”

“I would advise that Mr. Palmer bring his ATOM suit. If the levels of radiation are anything to go by, whatever is here is more intense than the necklace.” Gideon voiced as everyone unstrapped from their seats.

Ray nodded and ran off to grab the case that his suit was held in.

“This area here,” Sara said as she pointed to the map, “About how large is it Gideon?”

“Your search is roughly a mile of area that needs to be covered Captain.”

“Great, hopefully it won’t take too long to find something then. Let’s get moving.”

Once on the beach the team fanned out around the area to look for anything that might be linked to Leonard. Sara made sure that Amaya and Nate were with a member of the team that had known Leonard, so that a seemingly regular item wouldn’t be overlooked.

“Guys!” Nate called over by where he and Jax had been looking, “I think we found something!”

“Nah,” Jax interrupted as the rest of the team gather around, “We definitely got something!” he finished as he pointed to Leonard’s goggles that he wore when using the cold gun.

“Good work,” Sara said. “Ray take it back to Gideon and we’ll meet you there.”

“Roger that Captain!” he answered as he took off back to the Waverider.

The rest of the team followed, and upon their return Gideon had already analyzed the goggles. “I have the location prepared if you are ready for the jump Captain Lance.”

Sara looked around to the rest of the team, “Everyone ready?”

Everyone spoke the affirmative and strapped themselves in. Finding the necklace and now the goggles had solidified for everyone that the thief was out there somewhere. Now the entire team was determined to find him.

“Where to this time Gideon?” Professor Stein asked.

“The outskirts of Star City Professor Stein.”

“Star City?”

“That is correct Captain.”

When they landed Sara spoke up, “I know it’s home, and close to home, for most of us, so let’s just worry about finding whatever was left behind this time before we do anything else. Gideon,” she asked, “Where is the time signature at?”

Once again the AI brought up a holographic map, but this time Sara let a small gasp out, “That is where Laurel’s old law firm was, before the earthquake.”

“We can go and look for it if you want to stay here.” Ray said, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to face some of the places that reminded him of his late fiancé.

Sara just shook her head, “I’ll be fine. Let’s go.”

Sara, who hadn’t been back to that part of the city in quite some time, hung towards the back of the team as they made their way closer to the now slightly remodeled building. Sensing Sara’s hesitation, Amaya stepped into a leadership role. “Why don’t half of us stay outside and look around and the other half can start looking inside?”

Everyone nodded and wordlessly started moving in the directions of either the building to go inside or the street to stay and look around outside. Sara, to no one's surprise, took a deep breath and made her way towards the building with Mick, Ray, and Nate following close behind. As soon as they stepped inside Sara’s breath hitched again. It was eerily quiet and she just kept thinking about Laurel.

“Well, well, well,” an all too familiar voice rang out, “I see you all found my trail.” Leonard said as he walked into the room from somewhere down the hall.

Sara smiled still in disbelief that he was standing there, “Very Hansel and Gretel of you Crook,” she said as Ray and Nate just stood there speechless, the former did have a smile on his face though.

“Good to see you boss.”

“You too partner, but perhaps we save the reunion for later before I get dumped somewhere else. Apparently getting blasted by the Oculus left some _interesting_ side effects on me.”

Sara nodded, “Right, come on. The ship is only a little ways out form here.”

“Lead the way assassin.”

As they made their way back outside the rest of the team stared in disbelief for a few moments.

“That the real him?” Jax asked warily after the **aftershocks** of seeing Leonard wore off.

“Yea seems like it, we’re gonna have Gideon check him out though just to be safe. If any of you want to see anyone, you’ve got 24 hours. Then we are going to take off again and figure out the whole dinosaurs in LA mess.”

Everyone nodded and most of the team went off to go visit with friends or family. Sara, Mick, and Amaya accompanied Leonard back to the ship.

“Sooo,” Sara started, as they boarded the ship “What exactly are these side effects you mentioned?”

“Well,” Leonard drawled, “I guess the big one is that I kept moving through time. I would just...I guess get all tingly, and not in the fun way,” he smirked, “and then suddenly I would be in a different place. Woke up on a beach one time, it was awful. Every day or so I would feel it coming on and then poof I’d be somewhere else.”

“So you’re not gonna pop away anytime soon?” Mick asked.

Leonard shook his head, “Don’t think so. I’ve only been here for a few hours.”

“Well,” Sara spoke up, “Let’s just have Gideon check you out anyway. Maybe there is a way to keep that from happening again because as much fun as it was playing follow the breadcrumbs with you, I’d rather be done with that.”

“You and me both,” the thief said as they entered the ship. He then turned to Amaya, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

“That’s not entirely true. I’ve met a different version of you.” she said harshly.

“Oh boy, what did that version of me do. Obviously nothing good.”

“You killed me, and Mick.” she stated.

Leonard turned to his partner. “I killed you?!”

“And me!” Amaya reminded him.

“What kind of version of me did you meet!?”

“A bad one.” Mick deadpanned as they made their way to the med bay.

“Obviously.” the thief stated.

“Gideon!” Sara spoke as Leonard took a seat on the med bay chair, “Can you run diagnostics on him. Make sure that nothing is wrong and see if you can figure out why he can’t seem to stay in one place.”

“Welcome back Mister Snart.” The AI responded as the scan started. “It appears that aside from the effects of being in the time stream without protection and failure to keep up with the rehabilitation schedule I prepared for your reconstructed hand you are within your normal health range.”

“Oooh” Sara laughed, “You just got scolded by Gideon,” she said as she took the medical bracelet off of Leonard. “Gideon, can you keep him here or will the time stream stuff keep him popping to other places?”

“As long as he remains aboard the Waverider, Mister Snart should not experience any more involuntary travels. In the meantime I will run some tests to create an antidote to eliminate any lingering effects his time in the time stream will have.”

“Thank you Gideon.” the thief said.

“You are welcome Mister Snart.”

Leonard scratched the back of his neck as they walked through the halls of the Waverider towards the thief’s old room, “Can we talk?”

Sara nodded as he opened his door and reached for a pack of cards that hadn’t been touched since his “death.” They had always done their best talking over cards, so Leonard figured why should this be any different. “Obviously I have to stay aboard until Gideon finds an antidote for me, but after…?” he trailed off, letting his question hang in the air.

“After, you’ve always got a place on this team. If you want it of course.” Sara answered.

Leonard just nodded and they went back to playing cards again.

After a minute or so of silence Sara spoke up, “Do you...um...do you still want it? A place here?”

Leonard’s head snapped up and he looked at the assassin like she had grown another head. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

Sara shrugged, “A lot has happened since you’ve been gone. I wasn’t sure if you would want to play catch up. Plus, that whole evil you killing Amaya and Mick in a different timeline is not going to be easy to deal with, or forget. You saw that even though Amaya knew it was an alternate you she was still wary of you, and I know Mick doesn’t show feelings, or even is aware that he has them most of the time, but that was hard for him too. Evil you screwed him over big time. He trusted this version of you that showed up and then you betrayed him. Granted we had a part in him taking your side, so we share the blame, but it’s going to be rough for everyone involved for a while to get back to normal.”

Leonard laid his cards out, both figuratively and literally. “Sure it’ll be tense for a while, and I’m definitely going to be needing to hear more about all of this stuff that I missed, or I did, or however that works, but Sara…” he trailed off with a smirk, “When have things ever been normal around here?”

The blonde smiled at his words, “You make a good point Crook.”

They played a few more games in relative silence, the only real conversations were Sara scolding Leonard for cheating and Leonard rolling his eyes and figuring out new ways to cheat. In the middle of their third game the thief spoke up again. “Sooo, I’ve got a few questions about what I’ve missed.”

“What do you want to know?” Sara said as she played her cards.

“Well for starters how long has it been since I’ve been “dead?” For me it’s only felt like a few days since I’ve seen everyone last.”

Sara stared at him for a moment before answering quietly, “It’s been close to a year for us.”

“A year?!”

“Yea just about,” Sara answered, “We did encounter an evil version of you plus 3 others on the goon squad you were on. That wasn’t something we could deal with overnight. Evil you was still ridiculously smart.”

“Why Sara,” he said with a smirk, “Is that a compliment?”

“Shut up.” the assassin said with a roll of her eyes.

“Next question, who are the newbies?”

“Amaya and Nate. Amaya snuck onto the ship and tried to murder Mick because she thought he killed her boyfriend, but now that is all sorted. It was Eobard. And Nate found us all, he’s a historian, after we were time scattered throughout history when we picked up an A-bomb and Rip did that to ensure that we were safe.”

“Time scatter? So what a light beam came up and spit you all out somewhere and you all had to try and blend in together?” he said with a laugh.

“Not exactly. Rip didn’t scatter us in the same place. I was in Salem, about to be hung for being a witch, Ray was hanging out with Dinosaurs in some prehistoric era, Stein and Jax were in Medieval England, we were all over place and time.”

“Captain is a moron, should have at least paired you off like he did with Stein and Jax. Speaking of the idiot Captain, that leads me to my next question, where is he?”

Sara shrugged, “Took the jump ship and said he had to sort somethings out. Haven’t heard from him since.”

“So what, he just left you all to fend for yourselves?”

Before Sara could answer, Gideon interrupted them, “Captain, I believe I have found an effective antidote for Mister Snart.”

Leonard turned his head and quirked his eyebrow up at the assassin. “That is also a new development, Captain.”

Sara just shrugged, “Someone needed to step up and call the shots, you really think we were gonna let Ray do it?”

“Point taken.”

As they walked into the medbay and Leonard settled into the chair he spoke up again, “One more question for you assassin.”

Sara, who was fiddling with the medical bracelet on his wrist, looked up, “What?”

“Did you kiss me just because I was dying?”

Sara stopped what she was doing, she wasn’t prepared for that question. “I...um….honestly?”

“Always assassin.” He said as the IV started running the antidote into his arm. Luckily this wouldn’t knock him out, so the conversation would have to be had while they were sitting there.

Sara, when she answered, knew that she wasn’t going to be anything other than honest. They had missed their chance before so she wasn’t about to do that again.“I’m not totally sure. Your whole ‘me and you’ speech got me thinking. I had been just having fun with the banter, I wasn’t sure it would turn into anything more, and I knew that if I didn’t kiss you I’d regret it. But then you were gone and I didn’t want to think about all the what-if’s that kept popping into my head so I just tried not to think about it at all.”

“Not the greatest of ways to deal with your feelings.”

Sara rolled her eyes, “Oh like you can talk, you blew yourself up, you didn’t have to deal with yours.”

“On the contrary my dear assassin, I always have a plan, you should have known that.”

Sara quirked her eyebrow, “So you knew you weren’t gonna die? Yea right.”

“Not exactly,” he drawled, “But I figured if I was standing right in the middle of the thing there was a possibility that, since time is so fucky, I might just survive it. Plus once I figured out how to control where I went, everything changed.”

“If you could control yourself why did you end up on a beach. You hate the beach.”

“That was a test. Star City was how I knew I was controlling it.”

“You want to explain that Crook?”

“I got spit out god knows where, some big city but with dinosaurs, and I thought about how Lisa was in Spain at that time pulling some museum jobs over there then a day later that’s, I think, where I woke up. So I thought about how much a I hate the beach and then boom, next time it happened there I was, some beach.”

“So why Star City and not Central?”

“I figured your dad and sister were there, maybe they knew how to get a hold of you.”

“Just my dad.”

Leonard looked at her curiously, “What do you mean, where did your sister go?”

Sara looked down and immediately Leonard realized what happened and took her hand, “I’m sorry Sara.”

Sara nodded and wiped the tear away that had escaped. “That’s a story for another time Crook, back to this whole me and you thing.”

The thief nodded, “Well, it’s only been a few days for me, so safe to say my feelings haven’t changed. If me and you is an option…” he trailed off.

Sara smiled, nodded and leaned in closer, “I think me and you sounds like a great option.”

Just as Leonard was about to close the distance, Sara pulled back, “but if you ever blow yourself up again, I’m gonna kill you.”

Leonard smiled and closed the distance, “Deal.” he whispered has their lips met.

The kiss was soft and held no trace of the rush of goodbye that their previous did, it held a promise of what was hopefully to come in the future.

Sara’s hand slid up from where it was resting on the thief’s shoulder to rest against his cheek, but when Leonard felt the cool metal of the ring he pulled away.

“That’s the ring I planted on Mick before the Oculus blew.”

Sara twisted it around her finger, “He gave it to me to hold on to. Said he didn’t do sentimental.”

Leonard leaned back in and kissed her again, “Suits you better anyway.”

Sara reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace they had found, “I thought you might want this back.”

Leonard reached out and slipped it back on and then tucked it under his sweatshirt. “Thanks for keeping it safe.”  

“Also I’m going to apologize now because everyone did see it so now they know you’re sentimental. So, sorry to ruin your tough image.” Sara said with a smirk.

“I think if I’m going to be staying on this ship and trying to woo you, I’m going to lose that image anyway.”

The assassin’s smirk turned into a genuine smile at that, “You plan on wooing me?”

“Of course I do. Be prepared to be swept off your feet Sara Lance.”

Sara leaned in to kiss him again just because, “Well seemingly coming back from the dead seems like a pretty good start to me.”

As Sara took the IV out of Leonard’s arm the thief spoke again, “I’ve got plenty of tricks up my sleeve assassin.”

Sara helped him to his feet and gave him another kiss before replying, “I know you do, I’ve watched you cheat at cards Crook.”

The moment was broken when Nate’s aberration alarm went off and Gideon requested Sara’s presence on the bridge.

It was good to be back, Leonard thought as he watched Sara walk out of the med bay with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here in the comments or on tumblr @soccerzig17 and you can find my lovely & talented collab partner Raila on tumblr @railagraceart. Leave a comment to let us know what you thought of the fic and the art!


End file.
